Light In The Dark Abyss
by Inugurl27k
Summary: As the group of shard hunters retire for the new moon they are attacked. I cant really say much more or I'll spoil the tale. rated for future chapters. much angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I ask you, if I owned Inuyasha, would I even bother with the disclaimer? Hell, would I write fan fiction?

** The New Moon And Old Advisaries.**

"Kagura, if you bring me the miko girl, Kagome, I shall give you back your heart and free you from myself." Kagura looked at her so-called lord in disbelief. Surely he wouldn't just release her. "Fail me however, and you shall suffer a fate worse than death."

Kagura left her lord in a daze. 'Could I risk it? What if I fail? What if I succeed, but Naraku has lied? Either way, I will most likely die.'

The wind demoness cast her eyes upward and a smile crossed her face. She had made her choice. Kagura released her feather and watched as it grew. She mounted it quickly and took off into the night. Her laughter rang out through the 'bad-lands' as the woman flew through the miasma filled field. She crossed through the barrier and the sight that met her made her smile widen. Kagura flew off towards the nearly new moon.

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha flicked his wrist once again in a futel attempt to transform his mighty fang, unfortunatly the new moon prevented his demon blood from activating the sword. Kagura had attacked moments after the sun went down. She brought hords of demons and sanyosho(sp?) and attacked from all directions.

The thing that pissed (or worried) Inuyasha off the most was the fact that the demons were not attacking him. Most people would think this lucky, but not him. The demons did not direct their attackes at him or Sango OR Miroku. No, the bastereds sent the brunt of the attack on the miko from the future...

Towards Kagome.

A/N: This will be the third story im posting so if updates are a little slow, i apologize in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: My, my, my. So many readers want me to go on. sigh I guess I must. After all what kind of person would I be if I left you with that horrible cliffie? As they say in my mind, "there aint no party on an empty page." Let's get going!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Inuyasha. I do however own a Pepto-Bismol pink elephant named Eferan.

* * *

"Kagome!" _NO!_ He couldn't believe it. That bitch had taken her right out from under him. It had all happened so fast. Sango had flung her hirikouts at the wind demoness, but Kagura had seen the approaching weapon and sent out her winds to deflect it. The wind had reversed the weapon's trajectory, sending the heavy bone right back at its wielder.

Miroku had seen Sango's impending danger seconds before the slayers did. He struck the haricots with his staff, trying to stop it. In the end both the slayer and the monk were sent to the ground.

The young miko had cried out in fear for her friends and then for herself as she was grabbed form behind by a large bull demon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha could do nothing but watch her abduction. His frail human body had been pinned down by a huge snake demon and moments before Sango had released her bone weapon at Kagura, the snake had bitten Inuyasha filling his body with venom and a blinding pain.

He had heard her scream when Sango and Miroku were struck. He'd heard her terror when the bull youkai captured her. He saw the worry, the love, and the fear in her eyes when she looked his way and caught sight of his torn, bleeding body.

* * *

She had to get away. Inuyasha and the others were hurt, and shippo was hiding in her bag. Her bag was on her back and the demon behind her was holding her so tightly to his chest she was positive he was killing her kitsune. Her baby.

The demon that held her left the battle field by this time. Kagura had won. Her friends lay bleeding in the carnage and her son was in danger. _All because of me. This is my fault._ Kagome's eyes widened as Kagura swooped down upon her friends, her family.

"No Kagura!" She strained against her captive. "Leave them alone! You've won! Just leave them alone!" she inwardly smirked when she felt her bag slide to the ground due to her movements.

The incarnation approached her, glee and triumph in her crimson eyes. "You," Kagura held her fan to Kagome's throat, "really have no say in the matter."

After one last look at her 'fallen enemy' Kagura guided her feather out of the clearing, the surviving oni and the 'prisoner of war' close behind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys but that's all I have for now. Review and tell me what you think. And remember the only bad review is one not written. Tootles!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait my peoples! There were things and then some stuff and then some incarceration time.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha there would be no disclaimer!

* * *

It was sunrise when the ragtag group of hostage and hostiles reached the miasma filled border of Naraku's barrier. Kagura touched the invisible wall with one finger to alert her master. The barrier then weakened beside her and she passed through. The oni and Kagome followed shortly after. The minute Kagome reached the other side of the barrier she felt drained. Instinctually she began to purify the miasma that surrounded her and threatened to kill her, this of course resulted in her being thrown to the ground by her captor. (What oni wishes for purification?) As she hit the ground, her head connected with the rocky terrain and Kagome fell unconscious.

When she awoke, Kagome was alone. She was surprised. There were no chains, no dripping water, no terrifying tourchor devices. There was simply a dresser, and the futon she laid on.

Kagome sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head felt like Shippo had clawed his way inside and was slowly kicking his way out. "What the hell?" she moaned. She gently rolled herself form the futon and crawled to the door at the foot of her bed. She attempted to turn the silver knob and was met with an instant lapse of strength. 'Smart bastered, using my own power against Me.' she had learned early on in her travels that her lack of formal training was going to cause problems. When Kagome was 15 she discovered that her powers were infact purely instinctual with out a conductor, like an arrow or dagger. With out such conductor her powers reacted on a subconscious level, meaning if she felt threatened her powers would attempt to remove hence threat.

The problem in which lies, Kagome is alone, Kagome is unarmed, Kagome is injured, Kagome feels threatened.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now my lovelies! The library is closing and I am getting thrown out! Review and I may update sooner than later! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: I do apologize for the obscenely short lengths of my chapters but I write in the moment. The fic is in progress. I have no clue what I am doing! What ever I have down I post so you won't be keep waiting any longer than necessary. I'm sorry. Maybe my chapters will be longer if I got more reviews….. Wishful thinking I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I W.I.S.H.!

* * *

She could smell it from her position on the floor. The stench of the miasma creeping through the cracks of the door. It made Kagome dizzy and she was forced to crawl back to her previously vacated futon. She was weak. In her panic she had begun purifying the miasma the minute her hand touched the door handle. 'The bastared knows I'm not trained! He knew id have no control!' Kagome took a deep breath. 'I must calm down. Panic is bad.'

Her calming techniques were instantly forgotten as she heard footsteps approaching outside her room. Her panic came back full force. The door slowly opened to reveal Kagura and admit a huge gust of the miasma into Kagome's room. The miko began to cough and choke, which prompted the wind demon the use her powers to clear the room. This action surprised Kagome. "What? Do you want to kill me? Is that it? Is being poisoned too good for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." The demon brushed off Kagome's outburst like it was nothing. "I for one don't want you dead; you were brought here on Naraku's orders. He probably wants to use you as bait; you know the whole 'damsel' complex." Kagura went to the bureau to the side of the door and placed a package down upon it. "He asks that you wear this and be ready in a half hours time."

"Frankly I don't care what he wants! You tell him to take that box and shove it!"

Kagura shook her head and sighed. "Don't be difficult. You have a half hour." With that the wind witch left the room and Kagome was again alone.

With nothing better to do, Kagome hesitantly stumbled her way to the package. Tied with plain twine, the brown paper package was no bigger than her history textbook if laid 2X2. Kagome carefully lifted the gift, for the lack of a better word, and carried it back to the futon. She removed the twine and pulled the paper away. As the paper fell away her eyes were exposed to beautiful fabric. It appeared to be fine silk in eggshell white. In shock Kagome threw the fabric away from her. 'What does it mean? What does he want?'

* * *

A/N: that's it for now. It's late and I'm tired. Oh! I have decided to try to encourage more reviews! There shall be a contest! 2 actually. The first shall be, **What are Naraku's plans for Kagome?** Meaning of course I want to know what you think. (Duh) the reviewer to guess closest to my agenda or the one who has a better idea than what I have planed will win something or other! The 2nd contest will be, **what will the prize be?** From the choices I supply, I'd like you guys to vote on a good reward for our winner.

Here are the choices!

-A quick oneshot dedicated to the winner

-A quick songfic dedicated to the winner

-A shout out to the winner and a friend in my next chapter

-A new character introduced in to this story designed or based or chosen by the winner

-Other


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CONTEST IS CLOSED**

**OUR WINNER IS...**

well i cant tell you now can i? that would ruin the tesion i have so carefully built.

the winner has been notified and we are planing threw corispondents.

thank you for reading

buh-bye


End file.
